Six Cups of Coffee and Counting
by Antharyn
Summary: Real world AU. Renji and Kira are veterinary technicians working in Ukitake's clinic along with a few of our other favorite characters. Pairings include HisagixKira, IkkakuxYumi, IbaxNanao and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Three Cups of Coffee (So Far)

**Rating: **G

**Pairing: **In this chapter Renji+Kira (not much though). Other pairings such as ShuuKira, IkkaYumi, and IbaNanao come in later on.

**Other character: **Rangiku, Yumichika, Nanao, Ukitake

**Notes/Warnings:** Otherworld AU. Our boys are veterinary technicians working in Ukitake's clinic and everyone else has some sort of job that somehow connects all of them together. They are not shinigami, there are no hollows, no kidou or any of that good stuff. They drink Starbucks, for crying out loud. This is the end result of a certain frustration that's been eating me inside out for a while now. My F-List in LJ will understand. This one is for them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its sexy characters. I just borrow them and make them do my nasty bidding. They like it. A lot. :)

**A/N: **This story here is pretty much writing itself. It won't let me get any sleep, hence, the title which will change per chapter because the more chapters there are, the more cups of coffee there will be--for the characters in the fic and possibly for me in real life. I am steering this fic into ShuuKira but there are other pairings, too, and before you give me that oh-shit-not-another-one-without-a-following-chapter look, the second part is coming along nicely, I _swear_. Like I said in the shorter A/N (because I can't stick all of this up there) this is the end result of a certain frustration of mine. My F-list will understand and I hope you enjoy it anyway.

I do not pretend to know anything about the veterinary world or how it works. If you think something is wrong it probably is but am open for corrections and constructive criticism.

* * *

**Three Cups of Coffee (So Far)**

Abarai Renji is a dead man.

"Is this the part where I say I'm sorry?" he asks from where he's leaning against the wall of the filing room.

It's a quarter to midnight and he's snuck in again; no one knows he's here. The clinic is quiet so his voice all but shatters the silence. Apparently his friend(?) does not approve.

Renji's question goes unanswered and he wisely keeps his mouth shut while the other occupant of the room goes about his own business, resolutely ignoring him. He tries not to wince when the file cabinet is slammed shut harder than usual or when a stack of patient charts lands just a little too heavily on the top of a desk. The muscles under his cheek tremble almost imperceptibly from the effort of keeping still but when Yumichika finally turns around and Renji is met with his angry blue-violet eyes, he gives in. He winces.

Hell hath no fury like Ayasegawa Yumichika scorned.

"Where have you been?" The shorter brunet hisses then quickly cuts the redhead off just as he was about to answer. "Never mind. I don't want to hear it. You obviously don't have a valid excuse if you didn't go to Ukitake first." He pushes past Renji with a stack of charts in his arms and slams them down on Renji's desk. "These," he said pointing at the lopsided pile of folders. "need to be in the database, in alphabetical order, by tomorrow morning. Dr. Ukitake will be expecting them and if he asks _me_ why they aren't there I will break every bone in your body _twice_." Yumi's glare hardens somewhat and Renji gulps.

"Gotcha," he says feebly and the brunet turns and leaves in a huff to change out of his scrubs. Renji thinks that maybe he should go after him and beg for forgiveness on his knees the way he does with Rangiku but then he remembers one crucial detail. Yumi is not Rangiku and will most likely kick him in the face if he tries that tactic. One thing he's learned in the few months he's been working as a veterinary technician in this particular clinic is that Yumi's is a wrath not to be reckoned with (and that Rangiku couldn't cook for shit). He should really remember the days his shift came after the brunet's so he could make an extra effort to get to work on time. Rangiku spoils him by letting him off the hook most times but then again, Rangiku comes to work late almost as much as Renji does.

_Rangiku ain__'__t new, though, _A little voice from the back of his head reminds him and Renji sulks. Three months as an employee really shouldn't be counted as new but since no one came in after him he's basically _the_ new guy. That never did sit well with him.

Somewhere in the clinic the clock strikes twelve and, as if on cue, the barking starts coming from the backroom. There's a blur of white and yellow as his room mate and co-worker, Kira Izuru, comes dashing out. The clock abruptly goes silent and the animals begin to quiet down. Izuru comes into Renji's line of sight again and he waves at the blond who throws him a quick grin before slipping back into the backroom.

Just then Yumi comes out of the changing room, already in his street clothes. Renji tries to duck behind the computer monitor but it's too late. Yumi sees him and levels him with a glare. "By morning, Abarai," he reminds and the redhead nods. Yumi harrumphs and throws a hasty good night over his shoulder before leaving the clinic and walking out into the night, shutting the glass door behind him a little harder than necessary. The impact of the door on its hinges somehow makes the precarious stack of charts on Renji's desk come tumbling down. He doesn't bother trying to catch them. With a sigh, he switches the computer on and quietly gets to work.

Five minutes later he's out the door.

* * *

"Dr. Ukitake's Veterinary Clinic and Animal Shelter, how may I help you?"

"…we have got to shorten that," someone mutters from the other end of the line and Nanao blinks. "Nanao? It's Rangiku. Is Izuru still there?"

The secretary's eye twitches a little, knowing what's coming next, and she brings a hand to her temple and starts to rub. "Yes, he is, Ran."

"And Dr. Ukitake?"

"In his office and hasn't been out but I can transfer your call," she offers, drumming her fingers against her desk.

"No need," Rangiku says brightly. "Just tell Izuru I'll be there soon."

"All right," Nanao nods even though her friend can't see her. At that moment Izuru pokes his head out of the backroom and looks at her hopefully. She gives him a pained expression and his face falls before he disappears again. Nanao sighs. "Ran?"

"Hmm?"

"A java chip frappuccino--"

"--with extra chocolate drizzles on top. Gotcha."

"Thank you."

"Tall?"

"Grande," Nanao says and hangs up.

* * *

"He hates me."

Izuru looks up from his spot on the floor of the backroom and smiles. He had hoped it was Rangiku when Sajin looked past him to the newcomer and he tries to quell the disappointment when he finds that it's only Renji, still in his street clothes despite being almost an hour late for work.

"He hates everyone," Izuru shrugs, running his fingers through Sajin's thick fur one last time before getting up and turning to his friend. "You're pushing your luck a bit, don't you think?" He shuts Sajin's kennel and locks it. Renji has the decency to look sorry and Izuru rolls his eyes. "I timed you in anyway. No one was looking."

The redhead immediately perks up. "Thanks, man. I owe you one." Renji pauses as if a thought has just struck him. "Actually, I owe you a lot." He grins and Izuru snorts and pushes past him and out of the backroom.

"You'd better get changed before Ukitake comes out of his office," he says over his shoulder and hears Renji mutter something about the silver-haired veterinary surgeon never coming out of his office anyway as he goes off to the change into the hideous light green scrubs he always says makes them all look like the living dead. Izuru shakes his head and resumes working.

When Renji gets back to the filing room preceded by Sajin the charts are back in one neat stack on the desk and Izuru is halfway through encoding the B's into the database. The large copper Siberian Husky looks up at him with huge brown eyes before he lays his shaggy head on the blond's lap. Izuru sighs.

"Someone should get the lock on his kennel fixed," he says as Renji comes to stand behind him, now in his scrubs. The redhead says something unintelligible under his breath and Izuru yelps as the chair is suddenly dragged away from the computer with him still on it.

"That's enough work for you tonight, blondie. You're makin' me look bad," Renji grins and Izuru pouts petulantly but gets up and lets the redhead take the seat. Sajin sidles up to his side as soon as he plunks himself down to sit on the floor and he leans his wiry frame against the canine's hulking form.

"Still staying?" Renji asks and he mumbles an affirmative even as he tries to stifle a yawn.

"Rangiku isn't here yet," he reminds his friend. He can almost hear Yumi saying "between her and Renji…" and he smiles to himself. Just then he feels Sajin tense up beside him and the dog lets out a loud bark.

"Speak of the devil," Renji says.

"And the devil appears," he finishes as Rangiku comes into the clinic at a full run. She spots him almost immediately and Izuru greets her with a tired smile.

"I am SO sorry," she says as she dumps a couple of cups of coffee on Nanao's desk and heads straight toward the filing room. "They let us off late and I ran into a friend on the way here and--" The jiggling of a doorknob cuts off her chatter and they all freeze when she turns wide blue eyes at them. Izuru grabs her by the arm and pulls her into the changing room just as Dr. Ukitake steps out of his office.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rangiku whispers over and over as the two of them start changing out of their clothes. Izuru sighs and assures her it's all right, telling himself he can hardly reprimand her for it. Rangiku was one of the oldest employees in the clinic and almost always lets the newer ones get away with everything. To top it off she's on her last year of veterinary school and shouldn't even have time to come to work at all but she has never missed a shift so far. So she comes in late sometimes. She always makes up for it in her own way.

Besides, he likes Rangiku. She's funny and great at what she does. You can always count on her to have your back.

"Really, it's _okay_, Ran," Izuru says again as he tosses his scrub suit into his locker and slides into his jeans.

There's a sharp knock on the door and Renji's voice floats in. "Is it safe to come in?" he asks.

"Yup," The strawberry-blond replies as she slips out of her blouse.

"Argghh," Renji claps a hand over his eyes. "You said it was safe!" He whines and Rangiku giggles as she shrugs into her scrubs. Izuru only grins as he buttons down his shirt and grabs his messenger bag from his locker.

Renji growls. "Anyway, the coast is clear," he says and walks away, grumbling about how the there should be separate changing rooms for each gender. Sajin trots in in his wake and jumps on Izuru, licking his face.

"Lock still broken?" Rangiku asks and sighs when Izuru nods. "This place is really falling apart," she shakes her head and slaps a hand on her thigh to get the husky's attention. "This way, mutt! Let's let Izuru go home now." Sajin barks loudly and goes to her. Rangiku ruffles his fur once before looking at Izuru. "I really am sorry," she says contritely and she reaches into her locker to procure a steaming venti of café au leit. "Peace?"

It's not his favorite but the blond grins and takes it. "Peace. Thanks, Ran," he says as he turns to leave. "Have a good night." Rangiku smiles at him before leading Sajin back into the backroom. On his way out he stops by the filing room to say goodbye to Renji. "I'm off," he tells him.

"About time," the redhead replies, not even looking up from the screen. "There's leftover take-out in the fridge at home if you're hungry."

Izuru mutters a thanks around the plastic cover of the paper cup in his mouth and swallows. "We had pizza earlier. I saved you two slices."

This time Renji's face breaks out into a grin and he pushes his feet against the floor so the chair comes rolling over to the blond and he can hug him around the waist. "Damn it, Izuru, you're the best girlfriend ever," Renji crows and Izuru snorts and rolls his eyes. Then the redhead pulls away but only so he can grab Izuru's drink and take a huge gulp for himself.

"Hey!" Izuru whines and tries to get it back but Renji only rolls away from him on his chair.

"No more caffeine for you, buddy," the redhead admonishes. Then he gets up and puts his hands on Izuru's shoulders and starts pushing him so his vans slide across the tiles. Izuru doesn't bother struggling and just smiles and waves at Nanao who gazes at them fondly from behind the her desk. Renji is still talking to him but he isn't really paying attention until they're by the exit and Renji grabs his chin in one hand, forcing him to look at him.

"There's this thing called sleep," Renji says. "People need it to function properly and stay alive." Izuru pretends to pout as the redhead pushes the glass door open and all but throws him out of the clinic.

"Get some!" Renji yells after him, shutting the door in Izuru's face but not before the blond sticks his tongue out at him. Renji waves him off and Izuru smiles good-naturedly before heading toward the driveway.

* * *

Renji has known Izuru almost all his life. Izuru's family moved into the house next to theirs when he was eight. A few weeks passed without anyone seeing neither hair nor hide from the family living there.

Renji was hanging out in his backyard when he'd heard yelling coming from over the fence. There was a small hole in one of the planks just big enough for him to peep through and when he did he saw a couple yelling at each other by the front porch. The woman was blond and pretty and had tears in her eyes and the two adults continued to yell at each other until the man threw his hands up in the air and pushed past the woman and into the house.

It wasn't until hours after that, much later in the evening when he was taking the garbage out for his mom after dinner, that Renji saw the couple again, this time accompanied by a small boy about Renji's age and a dog. The woman was still yelling but the man didn't seem to be able to hear her as he hopped into his car and hit the ignition. Then the yelling had stopped all of a sudden as the woman moved to stand by the car window talking quietly to the man as the little blond boy looked on in silence.

All of a sudden, the tires screeched as the car quickly backed out of the driveway. There was an earsplitting howl followed by an even louder wail and the next thing Renji knew the car's tail lights were disappearing around a corner and the woman was gone, leaving the little blond boy sitting in the yard with his unmoving dog in his arms.

The screen door slammed open behind Renji and his mom came running out of their house in her nightgown, asking him what all the noise was about. Renji stared dumbly at the small boy and didn't answer her but jer voice startled the boy across the yard. The tiny blond looked up and Renji thought he had never seen anyone look so lost.

They've been friends ever since.

Renji is almost two years older than Izuru but was only ahead of the blond by a year in school. They'd gone to the same high school and Renji took a year off after graduation, getting into some odd jobs here and there and telling himself he'd wait for Izuru to graduate before he decided what to do with himself.

It was Izuru's idea to get into Veterinary Technology. It was Izuru's idea to go to college at all. Of course, Izuru didn't actually have to finish the course, could have just gotten a transfer and moved on to veterinary medicine because he could afford it. But he insisted on settling for an associate's degree and moving out as soon as he could to give his mom the break she needed. Izuru could be stubborn like that.

"I'll start when you start," Izuru said and Renji told him he'd never get to be the vet he wanted to be if he had to wait for him.

"You waited for me before college," Izuru persisted and the redhead didn't have it in him to tell him he hadn't had much of choice--he had been saving up back then--so he shut his mouth and the two of them graduated together.

Not long after graduation Izuru, true to his word, moved out of his mom's house and landed himself a job working with Dr. Ukitake. Renji helped him move his things into his new apartment across the city. A month later, Izuru did the same for Renji and then gave the clinic a call.

"You ready?" Izuru asked him on his very first day. Renji looked past the glass door and surreptitiously eyed a stern-looking brunet who could only be the secretary. Her glasses glinted frighteningly and Renji almost balked and ran.

"No," he gulped but let Izuru pull him into the clinic anyway.

He hasn't looked back once.

* * *

Renji watches patiently as Izuru hails a cab and climbs into the backseat. After noting the cab's plate number, he turns back into the clinic and heads for the filing room. Nanao is sitting idly in front of a computer, obviously bored, and Rangiku walks out of the backroom and into the laboratory with Sajin at her heels.

Then the sounds of a door opening makes them all turn around to see Dr. Ukitake stick his head out of his office. They all look at him--Renji and Rangiku a little nervously--but he only smiles and asks for a cup of coffee before slipping back inside. Nanao gets up to make it and Rangiku catches Renji's eye and gives him an exaggerated look of relief. The redhead grins.

"Seven more hours to go," Renji says, still grinning, and Rangiku makes a face.

"Don't remind me. Why this place runs 24-hours, I have no idea," she grouses and Nanao smiles from where she's adding more sugar than is strictly necessary into a cup of coffee.

"Some people gotta make a living," is all Renji says, shrugging. It is so true. "Now…where's the pizza at?"

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews will be appreciated. Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Six Cups of Coffee and Counting (previously Three Cups of Coffee So Far) 2/?  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** In this chapter some unrequited ShuuKira, IbaNanao, slight ShunUki and a hint of IkkaYumi and some KiraMomo I just felt like adding (no big).  
**Other characters:** Hinamori, Rangiku  
**Notes/Warnings:** Total AU. Our boys are veterinary technicians working in Ukitake's clinic and everyone else has some sort of job that somehow connects all of them together. They are not shinigami, there are no hollows, no kidou or any of that good stuff. They drink Starbucks, for crying out loud. This is the end result of a certain frustration that's been eating me inside out for a while now. My F-List will understand. This one is for them.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its sexy characters. I just borrow them and make them do my nasty bidding. They like it. A lot. :)

**A/N:** I mentioned in the last chapter that the title will change accordingly. So yeah...

* * *

**Six Cups of Coffee and Counting**

"Gimme a minute," Renji says quickly before Izuru can say anything. They're in the laboratory reading old x-rays, the redhead squinting at the current one while Izuru sips idly on his white chocolate mocha as he waits.

"Legg-Calvé-Perthes syndrome?"

Izuru chokes on his drink then recovers. "In a great dane? They can get it, yes, but it's not very common, is it? Look at the femur, Renji."

"Well, ya didn't say it was a great dane," the redhead mutters in his defense and intensifies his squinting. "Hip dysplasia. And looks like it's got a luxating patella."

"No, that's just a scratch on the film." Izuru grabs the x-ray from the negatoscope, slides it into its envelope, and puts it back into file.

It's Monday and the two of them have the same shift which is sort of a relief for the redhead. He likes working with Izuru because he doesn't have to tiptoe around the clinic as much. The past few weeks passed fairly quickly and without incident and Renji can't believe he's been working in the clinic for almost five months now. It's the longest time he's stayed in the same job and it feels nice to have this kind of stability for once, though, he'd never tell Izuru that.

"What about this one?" Izuru asks, slapping another x-ray on the negatoscope. Renji is just about to start squinting again when Momo appears at the doorway. Hinamori Momo is a volunteer in the clinic and a freshman in the university. She's been with them almost a month now and has adjusted quite nicely. They like her well enough.

"Supplies are here," she tells them with a smile, silently asking which one of them is going to go out there and receive them. Izuru looks at Renji but the redhead ignores him as he pretends to concentrate on identifying the skeletal disorder on the x-ray. The blond rolls his eyes and mutters an oath under his breath before he stomps out of the laboratory.

"Be nice," Renji calls after him but Izuru is already out the door.

* * *

"Oi, I haven't seen you in a while!"

Iba is as loud as always, grinning widely as he peers at Izuru over a huge sack of dog food. The blond smiles at the burly man and shrugs. "I had the night shift last week and you know I like to make Renji do this instead." He grins and catches the other end of the sack as Iba lets it fall gently into his outstretched arms.

"The guy _does_ need the exercise," Iba jokes and they both chuckle. Iba Tetsuzaemon works with the company that supplies the shelter's needs and delivers them on a weekly basis. He's a huge, muscular brunet with short cropped hair and is never seen without a pair of shades. Izuru doesn't remember anyone else ever handling the deliveries and thinks that perhaps Iba is the only person the company has assigned to this area. Not that Iba minds in the least.

"Nanao in today?" He asks with a grin as they bring the sack into the clinic.

"She should be here soon. It's her shift next," Izuru tries to push the door open with his back but Momo quickly opens it for him and he gives her a grateful smile.

"Hey, Nanao!" Iba says loudly suddenly and Izuru turns to see the secretary come in from the changing room. She smiles at Izuru and eyes Iba warily.

"Iba," she greets shortly before turning to Momo. "I'll take care of this," she tells the petite girl who nods and hands over some documents on a clipboard and a pen before disappearing down the corridor that leads to the shelter. Nanao immediately starts scribbling on her clipboard when Iba and Izuru dump the heavy sack on the floor.

"So how've you been?" Iba asks.

"Fine," she hardly glances at him and hikes her clipboard up higher and closer to her face. Iba looks a little crestfallen and Izuru winces.

Iba, Rangiku told him and Renji once, has had this crush on Nanao since before Izuru started working here. He always tries to talk to her but she's as cold as ice and just won't warm up and it's a shame, Izuru thinks, because Iba is fun and seems to genuinely care for her.

"So your phone working okay now?" Iba asks. In addition to delivering supplies, Iba sometimes helps with repairs and technical things in the clinic He says he has too much time on his hands and could do with being useful. Izuru would believe him if he didn't volunteer his services to Nanao and _only_ Nanao.

"It's working fine," Nanao answers and Izuru watches with interest when Iba seems to lean a little closer.

"I meant your home phone," he says, scratching the back of his head self-consciously. "I…uh…still can't get through."

Nanao looks up sharply at that and Izuru thinks now would be a good time to leave.

"I'll just go get the rest while you two sort out the orders," he says quickly and gives Iba an encouraging albeit rueful smile before he jogs back out of the clinic and toward the delivery truck. The inside of the truck is full of sacks of pet food and he has to climb inside and root around for the particular brand the clinic orders. He finally spots it near the back of the truck and starts pulling at the huge bright red sack. Just then the truck lurches and he loses his footing, almost crashing face first into the wall.

"Need help?"

Izuru turns around and sees none other than Hisagi Shuuhei standing by the truck's doors. He tries to stifle a groan when he sees that the brunet is wearing a plain white t-shirt that contrasts nicely with his black hair and the dark ink of the 69 tattoo on his cheek and a pair of torn-up jeans. No one should look that good in something so plain.

"Don't you have class?" he asks out of habit and the brunet shakes his head. Izuru wonders why he even bothers asking that question at all. Shuuhei's uncle or something works with the retail and distribution of veterinary supplies which is why he helps out with the deliveries most times for the extra money. He goes to college and is working on getting his bachelor's degree in biology. He wouldn't be here if he had a class.

"Here, let me," Shuuhei says as he casually walks farther into the truck. He grabs one end of the sack and together they lift it out of the truck and head toward the clinic.

"So I haven't seen you around lately," Shuuhei begins conversationally. Izuru wants to shrug in lieu of an actual answer but his arms are laden with fifty pounds of dog food so he settles for a tight smile.

"Night shift. And, well, Renji is usually better at this than I am," he admits, already feeling the strain on his arms. The brunet grins and pulls the sack up into a better position in his arms.

"You're doing fine," is all he says. He isn't even breaking a sweat and Izuru tries not to resent him for it.

The first time he had met the older brunet was in this very same situation around four months ago. They were quick to become friends because Shuuhei is the kind of guy anyone could get along with. He's handsome and sweet; all the girls in the clinic love him and even Yumi isn't as mean to him as he is to other people. Izuru has to admit that seeing Shuuhei makes him a little weak in the knees. In the few months they've known each Izuru has come to the conclusion that Hisagi Shuuhei is perfect. He's like the proverbial flame that draws in the moths.

Which is the problem. Izuru doesn't want to get burned, and Shuuhei seems to be a particularly fierce and bright flame. Izuru knows the type.

They enter the clinic and carefully lay the sack in the receiving area. Nanao is still scribbling furiously on her clipboard while Iba shuffles through some papers. The two of them head back to the truck. "So I was thinking," Shuuhei said as they carried the third sack out of the truck. "You've been working here, what? Six months now?"

"Five and a half. Six months in two weeks."

"Right. Well, do you want to get coffee sometime?" Shuuhei asks and Izuru is hard-pressed not to sigh. This isn't the first time the brunet has tried to ask him out since they've met and every time he asks Izuru wonders when he's going to take a hint and just stop. He looks back at Shuuhei who is staring at him with hopeful brown eyes and thinks that he's really getting tired of this.

"Today?" He asks simply and the brunet shrugs (because unlike Izuru he actually can even with a sack of dog food in his arms).

"I don't have anywhere to be. I was thinking maybe later after your shift? I can pick you up," Shuuhei smiles but Izuru doesn't return it. If his heart is suddenly beating wildly in his chest for some unknown reason, he doesn't let on.

"I'll probably be really tired by then. Things get a little crazy around here on Mondays." He keeps the fact that his shift ends in two hours to himself and doesn't look the brunet in the eye.

Shuuhei is undeterred. "Whenever you're free then," he says. "I'm flexible." He smiles again and Izuru nearly drops his hold on his end of the sack.

"Sorry," he mutters and grips the sack tighter. He feels his face heat up. This is not good. "Look, I've told you before. I really can't. I'm sorry."

Shuuhei actually seems to deflate a little bit at that. A moment later, though, he's standing tall and grinning. "Hey, it's cool."

Izuru smiles and says nothing else. Shuuhei's casual grace in the face of rejection never ceases to amaze him. The brunet's grin softens into a tender smile and Izuru feels his heart thud painfully in his chest. _Don__'__t be stupid, Izuru, _he scolds himself.

"That all of it?" Iba asks gruffly when they lay the last sack of dog food on top of the other two. Nanao, Izuru notices, has mysteriously disappeared.

"Yeah," Shuuhei replies, dusting himself off. Izuru does the same and gets behind Nanao's desk to check the order list.

"I'd say we're all good to go," he says and signs his name on the order forms. He hands them back to Shuuhei who takes them without a word.

"All right, kid. We're outta here," Iba exits the clinic and Shuuhei gathers their copies of the necessary forms.

"I guess I'll see you around," he tells Izuru as he heads for the door. Halfway through the threshold, however, he turns and grins. "Don't think I've given up, though," he says and Izuru archly raises a brow. "I'll get you next time." Shuuhei winks and then disappears.

Izuru rolls his eyes and goes back to work.

If his stomach seems to be doing tiny little flip flops inside him, he blames it on the espresso.

* * *

"Dr. Kyouraku is here to see you," Nanao's voice comes in through the intercom. Jyuushirou can hear Shunsui's voice in the background and he smiles.

"Send him in," Jyuushirou answers. His finger is still on the intercom button when the door opens and his long time friend pokes his head in.

"You know you don't have to bother her," Jyuushirou says wryly. "You can just come right in."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" Shunsui grins and pushes his way in through the door using his shoulders. In his hands are two ventis of starbucks and Jyuushirou brightens when he catches a whiff of the cinnamon spice mocha Shunsui obviously has in one hand. He grabs it even before his friend plops into the chair across his desk and drinks a mouthful.

"Long day?" Shunsui asks, amused, and Jyuushirou nods.

"Surgery this morning. Osteosarcoma. I had to amputate," he sighs tiredly and leans back into his chair. Shunsui lets out a low whistle. "How are things at the University?"

Shunsui shrugs and takes a sip of his own drink (Chai Latte, Jyuushirou knows without asking). "You should come see for yourself," he says, setting his cup down on his friend's desk.

In addition to handling the shelter division of the clinic, Dr. Shunsui Kyouraku is also a professor in the local University. He and Jyuushirou were classmates in the University and have forged a tight friendship throughout the years. Jyuushirou took over his father's clinic right after graduation and Shunsui tagged along for the ride as he had been lacking in direction at the time. Adding in the shelter was Shunsui's idea and they had been working together ever since.

Then the University called, offering them each a position in the faculty. Shunsui took it and left the bulk of the work in the clinic to Jyuushirou. Every now and then, Shunsui tries to convince Jyuushirou to either sell the clinic or at least have someone else run the lion's share of it as it had gotten more difficult when Shunsui couldn't give as much time for it as he did before he started teaching. It would be less stressful which would be a big help given his condition but Jyuushirou always declines. He's happy where he is and if Jyuushirou is happy, Shunsui is happy. Shunsui just keeps asking hoping his silver-haired friend will say yes one day.

The bearded vet smiles. "Sajin made a friend."

Jyuushirou frowns and is just about to ask Shunsui what he means when the door is nudged open and Sajin walks in followed by another dog he doesn't recognize. It's huge--only a little smaller than the Siberian husky--and a mix, obviously because Jyuushirou can't identify what breed it is at a glance. Sajin feels quite at home in his office ("I have to get that lock fixed", Jyuushirou thinks) and ambles over to lay his head on Jyuushirou's lap but the new dog stays a safe distance away from the two humans, observing them.

Shunsui gets up and slowly walks toward it to fasten a collar and lead around its neck. "A couple found her wandering in the park and brought her over," leading the dog toward the desk so he can sit down again.

Jyuushiro pushes his chair back and grabs a blank chart from a drawer. "We should scan it for a microchip to see if it has an owner then check it for any diseases," he says, already scribbling notes on the chart. "If it doesn't have an owner we should have it de-wormed at the very least. Have you had it weighed yet? Do we have space for it?" At Shunsui's blank stare Jyuushirou sighs and moves to get up but is stopped by two large hands pushing him back down by his shoulders.

"Relax, Jyuu."

"But Shunsui--" He tries to protest then stops mid-sentence when Shunsui starts to massage his shoulders. "Shun, that…oh, that feels good," he sighs and feels himself melt under his friend's talented hands. He hears Shunsui chuckle.

"You work too hard."

"Someone has to." He looks up at Shunsui and grins. The older man sticks his tongue out at him then leans in close. "Watch and learn," Shunsui whispers then walks toward the door with the new dog and opens it.

"Ah…Momo, right?" Jyuushirou tries to look over his friend's broad frame to see the tiny girl but can only see the top of her head nod in affirmation. "Could you take this dog here," Shunsui gestures to the new dog beside him. "To either Abarai or Kira? Just tell them it's a new rescue and they'll know what to do." Jyuushirou tries not to roll his eyes as he pictures Shunsui giving the poor girl his best smile. He imagines Momo is blushing like mad.

"R-right away, Doctor," he hears Momo say and Shunsui turns back into the office dog-free and triumphant.

"So…" he says slowly. "Where were we?"

On Jyuushirou's lap, Sajin yawns.

* * *

"I thought I told ya to be nice."

"…shut up, Renji. And get back to work."

* * *

Momo has a question.

Actually, Momo almost always has a question. But she doesn't always ask them because it depends on who she's with. Experience has taught her that when she asks Rangiku or Dr. Ukitake or Kyouraku questions she usually gets an overload of information she doesn't know what to do with. Renji, on the other hand, turns everything into a joke and makes her laugh too much (and she's always afraid that will get her in trouble) and Yumichika…well, she's afraid to ask Yumichika any questions.

Izuru is the only one she really feels comfortable with when she asks about something because he's nice and patient and doesn't make her feel stupid when she asks about the simple things (the others don't do it on purpose, of course). It's a good thing he's the one she's with right now because she really wants to know…

"Does she belong to anyone?" she blurts out and Izuru chuckles. They're by the examining table with the stray Dr. Kyouraku brought in earlier perched on top of it.

"I'm getting to that," he says and she ducks her head and blushes, embarrassed and hoping she didn't come across as overeager or impatient just now. The dog seems to notice her plight and starts snuffling at her neck.

She giggles and ruffles her fur. "Stop that," she admonishes gently and Izuru smiles. Again, Momo blushes. She's had the teeniest, tiniest crush on Kira Izuru ever since she started volunteering at the clinic. He's charming and smart and he's always nice to her. He helped her get familiar with the clinic and staff on her first few days and he always checks on her when he's around. Of all the people who work in this clinic, Izuru is definitely her favorite.

"Oi, you two done in there?"

Renji is a close second.

Both she and Izuru turn at the sound of the redhead's voice and see him already in his street clothes and ready to go home. "Ran and Yumi are here," he says.

"Almost," Izuru tells him then he turns to the dog, scanner in hand. "All right, girl," he says. "Let's see if you have an owner." He leans over and his fringe falls over his eyes. Momo has to bite her lip to keep from actually squealing.

The dog gets a little skittish and Momo returns her attention to her and tightens her grip on her as Izuru passes the scanner over the dog's shoulder blades. The scanner's loud beep makes the dog whine and Momo pets her tawny gold fur, trying to soothe her, as Izuru turns the scanner over in his hand.

"She's chipped," the blond says. "I'll have Nanao call the agency so we can contact the owner. Do you need any help getting her to the shelter?" He asks Momo who blushes and shakes her head.

"I can handle it," she says as she coaxes the dog to jump to the floor so she can lead it to a kennel. Izuru smiles and leaves the room. Sajin immediately trots through the open door and Momo leads both dogs down to the shelter.

When she returns to the clinic both Renji and Izuru are dressed and ready to go. She smiles when they see her and means to tell them good-bye when Renji grins.

"Hey, you're out, too, right?" He asks and she nods. "Me and Izuru're gonna get coffee. Wanna come?"

She immediately flushes at the invitation. It wasn't out of the ordinary for a few of the employees to hang out with each other outside of working hours but no one has ever asked Momo if she wanted to come before.

"I…uhm…" She stammers. Izuru looks over Renji's shoulder and smiles warmly at her. Momo feels her face heat up fast. "I can't," she says finally. "I have a class." But, oh, does she wish she didn't. She gives the two of them a rueful smile.

"Maybe next time?" She asks hopefully. Renji only shrugs but Izuru smiles and nods.

"Sure," is all he says but it's enough to make Momo ridiculously happy.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to tie you up and strangle it out of you?"

It's 3 a.m. and Yumi doesn't even bother trying to figure out how Rangiku got him alone when he's tried so hard to keep busy or at least make sure Nanao is within earshot so Rangiku won't try anything. He spins around and glares at her.

"You wouldn't dare," he snaps.

Rangiku's glare rivals his as she puts her hands on her hips and raises her chin defiantly. "Try me."

He scowls at her and turns away but Rangiku doesn't leave. He knew she wouldn't so he takes a deep calming breath before turning back to her.

"It's personal, Ran," he says. "I _am_ allowed to have a life outside of work." He doesn't want to discuss this here in the backroom with Sajin and all the other animals watching--he doesn't want to discuss this at all. Yumi doesn't like discussing his problems with anyone but apparently Rangiku has other ideas.

"Look," she begins and he can already tell she isn't going to be her usual bubbly and flighty self. She's being serious and Yumi supposes it's the only reason he's still here. "Whatever is going on with you, it's interfering with your work. Don't think I haven't noticed," she says the second part quickly and with conviction when Yumi narrows his eyes.

He tries to control his temper but it's hard. He's worked so hard to hide it and to have someone see through his façade so easily… "Have the others noticed?" he asks, dreading the answer.

"They don't know you as well as I do, Yumi."

_Thank God, _Yumi thinks and doesn't say another word. The backroom is quiet for a few long minutes before it becomes clear that Yumi isn't going to say anymore and Rangiku gets the hint. "Yumi, whatever is troubling you…I hope you get it straightened out soon."

Yumi can hear the sympathy in her voice and it makes him mad because she doesn't even know what's going on. If there's anything he hates in this Godforsaken world, it's pity. "God, Ran," he bursts out. "I'll stop fucking up at work, all right?"

There's a pause as Rangiku looks at him, her face unreadable. "That's not all I'm worried about," she says before leaving the backroom.

Yumi stares at the empty space where she had just been for a long time before leaning his back against the wall. Sajin makes a low whining sound and paws at his kennel door until it opens and he goes to stand beside the brooding brunet.

"Has it really gotten that bad?" he asks no one in particular but Sajin answers by snuffling at his palm and licking it, whining softly in reaction to his mood. Then he jumps, startling the dog, when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket. Habit makes him dig it out and flip it open without even glancing at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Yumi? It's Ikka--"

Yumi hangs up and switches his phone off in one fluid motion without even realizing it. _Huh. I__'__m getting good at that_, he thinks blankly and shoves his now dead phone back into his pocket.

Practice really does make perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** Is it just me or are the employess in Dr. Ukitake's Veterinary Clinic and Animal Shelter playing hard to get? 8D I'm quite happy with my ShuuKira and IbaNanao here. My Ikkayumi (what little there is anyway) needs work, though. Tell me what you think?


End file.
